The Story of Us
by AwesomeCreepypastaGirl
Summary: Jane the killer meets Jeff the killer after running from the cops. What will Jeff do to Jane? And what will Jane do to Jeff? Find Out in this story! Rated M for, I do not know anymore...
1. The Meet

Jane's point of view

I ran through the woods as quick as I can. I am trying to escape from the police. I hear the sirens fade as I go deeper into the woods. For a split second I let myself relax until, "hello Jane. Now go to sleep!" Jeff tries to stab me but he fails as I dodge it easily. "Not now Jeff, can't you see that the cops are after me! However, I will make you a deal….hide me from the cops….then you can do whatever you want to me."

"…..Deal…" he says.

We run because the cops are coming closer….

"Where are we going?" I say.

"Home" he simply says.

…

Things are now really awkward. I look at Jeff who is somehow blushing….

Wow I think. Jeff is really handsome…..WAIT, WHAT?! I think I love him…..

I sometimes get this feeling. I feel safer around Jeff even though he killed my family and his. But I still love him….. But Nina has feelings for Jeff….. but they hardly hang out…. She can't take what is mine, even though she is my cousin…Then we arrive at a huge mansion…..

Review please. Thank you. Tell me if you want to countinue.


	2. Meet the Creepypastas!

Jane's point of view.

When we get to the white house, Jeff knocks a few times and then a man with no face that's white and the man is also wearing a suit. "Hello, child! And Jeffery….." "Nice to see you to, Slendy…." Then a boy wearing a green tunic with a green hat and with boots comes up to us and says, "Ha! Jeff's got a girlfriend!" I blush and notice Jeff blush too. "BEN…GO TO SLEEP!" Jeff starts to chase a laughing child with a knife…wow.

Slendy giggles and then he says "Man those two are like brothers!" I giggle too.

Jeff comes back.

"Alright, Jeff and Jane, since we have no extra rooms…..Jane will have to share a room with you, Jeff."

"Okay." I say

"Fine, but I call the bottom bunk. You get the top bunk." He says while looking at me.

(2 HOURS LATER)

During the last couple of hours, Jeff introduced me to all of the Creepypasta's.

Sally, Masky, Hoodie, Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, Tibbic Toby, Clockwork, and The Rake.

All of them seemed to like me! Except for The Rake…..To be honest The Rake looks like an alien, he looks just freaking scary looking!

I ate dinner, and got into the shower. I got into my pajamas, (which were actually from Clockwork, she let me have them) then I went into Jeff's room.

Now I see why he wanted me to have the top bunk…

A/N:

So what did you think? Thanks to JaneTheKiller123 for helping me write this chapter!

Don't forget to review! Bye!


	3. The Bed isssue

Jeff's point of view.

She comes in so cute with a brush in her hand. Yes, I admit it I do have feelings for Jane.

She stares at the top bunk. A kind of stare that just makes her cuter.

Jane's point of view.

Now I see why he gave me the top bunk…

The top bunk is really small compare to the bottom bunk. The bottom bunk looks like it can fit about two or three people. The top bunk, well I can barely fit in it! It's made for a much younger kid. The matress is too short and my feet stick out for about 2 feet. No. I will not be sleeping like this forever.

"Jeff?"

"yeah?"

" the top bunk is way too small for me."

"ok and?"

"want to swich?"

"no thank you."

I jump down to the bottom. "Please?!"

"No"

We go on for about 15 minutes argueing about the situation. Then BEN comes in.

"You guys do know that I am right next door to this room, right?" BEN says. "Look, if you want the bottom and if you want the bottom, then why don't you just share the bottom!"

Me and Jeff look at each other.

"Geunis" BEN says as he walks out of jeff's room and into his.

"That's not a bad idea." Jeff says. "So do you want to sleep on the bottom? With. Me. Jane?

"I guess so."

I go into the bottom first. This matress compare to the top is awesome.

Then jeff lays right. Next. To. Me.

I blush and then quickly fall asleep. Ethier im dreaming or im half asleep but then I feel an arm around my waist…

A/N:

So Yeah, what do you think will happen next?

Next chapter will be lovey I guess you can say?

Review, Bye!


	4. Blankie?

BEN's point of view.

Hehe, my plan will it actually work?

My plan is to get Jeff and Jane closer. When I heard them yelling on who gets the bottom bunk, the saying, Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer popped in my mind so I made them closer.

I am now going to sleep…..

Shiz…

I left my blankie in Jeff's room.

What?! I need my blankie to keep me warm at night. Without it I can't go to sleep.

I neeeeeeeeeeed my blanket! I guess I have to go back to Jeff's room…..

I get up and walk to Jeff's room.

I open the door.

WTF!

Holy shiz nuts!

My plan worked!

I see Jeff's arm wrapped around Jane's waist and Jane's face buried into Jeff's chest. I get my 3ds from my hat and take a picture…..then I go in front of the bed and take a selfie. Then I take more pictures.

Focus BEN! You're here to get your blankie not take pictures.

I get my blankie and go back to my room.

A/N:

So um, yeah this chapter….

Anyways, I am still deciding whether I should write a lemon or not….maybe smut….

I dunno, I don't like to write that stuff. I will figure something out though.

So um, yeah review please, and um, bye!


	5. ME DON'T WWRITE LEMON!

A/N:

Before I start this chapter, I will NOT be writing smut/lemon.

Thank you! Enjoy! Review, please!

Jane's point of view.

I wake up to see Jeff's arm around my waist.

And my face buried into his chest.

I feel so safe in his arms. Its incredible. I really don't want to but I get up and go into the shower. I decide to go in Jeff's just because its closer. I leave the door half open and half close so he knows I am in the shower.

Jeff's point of view.

I wake up to a cold empty bed. But then I hear the shower so I guess Jane is in the shower.

I grin and go into the bathroom.

I hear her singing Problem by Ariana Grande. I take off my clothes and sneak up on her in the shower….

"Boo!"

"Ah! Jeff you scared me!"

"I know….."

Jane's point of view.

"I know….."

I blush madly because we are in the shower, I am naked and so is he….I like where this is going…..

"W-Why are you naked?" I ask.

All he does is kiss me. His lips go to my neck and I start to moan.

Soon the kiss grows into something more passionate…..

We make love.

When we are done he whispers in my ear " Jane I love you." Then he kisses me.

When we stop kissing, I say the same to him. " I love you too."

A/N:

I told you me don't write lemon. What did you think? Review please! Bye!

( I will be updating more often because I am on summer vaction. So check daily to see if the story is updated.)


	6. Babies!

Jane's point of view.

(1 month after "it")

I am in the kitchen with Clockwork. We start talking about life until Sally comes. '' Clockwork, Jane, I need to ask you something." "Ok tell us" I say while taking a zip of my water.

"Where do babies come from?"

I spit out my water and Clockwork's whole face goes red.

"BEN says that they come when a man and woman have se-"

Right when she about to say the last letter until slender comes in.

"Well I have to go so, bye!" I say…

Right now I am in the garden alone.

Babies where do they come from? My mind goes back to that morning 1 month ago.

WAIT! What if I am pregnant?!

I must go to the store to buy a test.

(AFTER THE STORE)

After the store I run to Jeff's room. I pray that he isn't home but he is.

"Wachta got there Janie?"

"Oh nothing Jeff…..I am going to the bathroom ok?"

"Ok."

I read the instructions of the test and try it out.

It says here if it has one line you are not pregnant. Two you are.

I look at it…Two.

A/N:

Jane's Pregnant! (in case you didn't know which I highly doubt)

Anyways, how do you think the all the other creepypasta's will react?

REVIEW, PLEASE! THANK YOU!

BYE! :


	7. News!

Jane's point of view.

How am I going to tell Jeff! How am I going to tell all the others too!

I am going to tell Jeff today. Right now actually.

I get out of the restroom and sit next to Jeff on the bed.

"Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Tell me."

"I am p-pregnant….."

He stays silent….

Then finally,

"That's, that's Great!" he says.

"Really?"

'Yeah, I have always wanted a child!"

I smile and then we go downstairs to tell the others.

"Hey guys! Come down here quick!" Jeff yells.

Everyone is here.

"Me and Jane have news!"

"Well then tell us." Slender says.

"I am pregnant!" I say.

BEN starts having a laughing attack on the floor.

"You guys are funny! Nice April's fool's joke!" Eyeless Jack said.


	8. Sally's Plan

Jane's point of view.

Then it hit me today was April's fools day.

"No, I am telling the truth!" I say

"She does seem serious." Sally says.

"And let me guess, Jeff is the father?" BEN says.

"Yeah, I am the father. You got a problem?" Jeff says.

BEN then says, " Well seeing that you two go at to the death then, duh, being me of course I would question it." He did have a good point though….

I hate everything about Jeff, but why do I love?

Sally then says " WAIT! If Jane is going to be the mother and Jeff is the father of the baby, then doesn't that mean they had se-"

"Yes! Sally watch your language!" Clockwork yells.

"So doesn't that mean, A BABY! I am going to make the best baby room ever!"

"How do want to do that exactly? We don't have enough rooms." Laughing Jack says.

"Duh! Its obvious! I move out and be roommates with BEN!"

BEN blushes and then says, "I am perfectly fine with that."

Sally giggles. Right when Slender is about to speak,

"PLEASE SLENDY!"

"Fine, as long as you don't torture BEN."

"Yay!" She says….

A/N:

Looks like Sally is excited about the baby!

Review! Bye!


	9. 9 MONTHS LATER!

(9 MONTHS LATER)

Jane's point of view.

The room looks fantastic!

The whole room went from pink to blue! Oh, yeah I am having a boy!

The crib is against the wall in a corner and the dipper station is next to the closet door. There is a big baby blue carpet at the center of the room. Next to the crib there is a rocking chair. Then next to the diaper station there is a drawer that is filled with clothes already. The window curtains are brown with blue polka dots. In the closet there is nothing much. Just a diaper bag and shoes. I thank everyone for helping and take a shower.

After the shower I lie down in the bed and start to read a book. Then I see Jeff walk in.

For some reason he seems, sad.

"Are you ok?" I ask him.

"yeah just tired, I guess…"

"tired? That's not the Jeff I know! Tell me what's bothering you!"

He sighs then grabs my hands and looks me in the eye.

"Jane, do you love me?"

"Well, that's a ridiculous question! Of course I do! Why would you ask a question that has an answer already?"

"I don't know Jane, what if I am not a good father?"

"Don't say that. You will be trust me."

"Ok. Have you picked out names for the baby?" he asks me.

"As a matter of fact I have! Ok I have these two names, here is the first one, Devin.

"Ok and the other?"

"Liu….."

"…." He stayed silent.

"Jeff?"

"L-Liu?"

"Yes, like your brother Liu."

"I think, I like that name for my child." He said.

I smiled and kissed his check.

I got up from the bed and went to brush my teeth.

"Ummmmmmmmmmm, Jane?"

"yeah?"

"Did you happen to drop your water bottle and the bed?"

"Water bottle? I didn't get a water bottle….."

"Its wet here….."

Then it hits me…

I lift up my dress and then I see what I don't want to see…..

A/N:

I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY SOOOOOOOOOO PLEASE REVIEW! BYE!


	10. Welcome baby Liu!

Jeff's point of view. (Finally…..)

"JEFF! IT'S TIME!"

She screams so loud that the whole world can hear!

I panic then I run to get Clockwork. (Why he gets clockwork is far beyond my reach but, whatevs!)

"Clockwork!"

"What? Can't you see I am reading the Hunger Games?"

"Jane's water broke! And you must come quickly! Oh and Cinna dies! Oh wait that's Catching Fire! Just come quickly!"

She gets up and slaps me then runs down the hall to my room.

She then says, "That's for spoiling it!"

I grin then follow her back to the room.

Clockwork's point of view.

I call Jane's name.

"Clockwork?!" she says.

"Hi Jane! Ok now we need you to lay on the bed ok?"

She does as I say and lies on the bed.

"Good Jane you are doing good! Jeff goes get blankets and also get Sally!"

He goes to get them and comes back. I tell Sally to be by my side with the blankets. I also tell Jeff to hold Jane's hand.

"Ok now Jane you need to push!" she pushes but nothing happens. Then she scares me by yelling,

"SEE WHAT YOU DO TO ME JEFF!"

"What did I do?!"

Sally then says, "Jeff leave it, it is normal for going into labor."

"Jane, push!" she gives one big push and I see the head!

"I see the head one more! One big push!" she gives one more big push and…..

We all hear a babies cry!

"Congratulations! It's a boy!" I say.

Jeff and Jane both smile and I hand the baby to Sally so she can give it a bath.

Jane's point of view.

"The name?" Clockwork says.

"Liu." Jeff says.

"Like your brother?" Clock says.

Jeff nods.

"Well here's the baby! He is soooooo cute!"

Sally hands me Liu.

He has black hair, what seems to be blue eyes, and pale skin not like mine or Jeff's but more peach.

Then everyone comes in the room.

But the Rake seems angered by my baby…..

A/N:

YAY! 10 CHAPTERS! REVIEW PLEASE! ONE WORD WILL DO!

:


	11. Baby Liu?

(2 WEEKS LATER.)

Me and Jeff are lying in bed. I am reading the Hunger Games (which I got from Clockwork) and Jeff is watching TV. Sally is taking care of Liu right now. I look at the clock, and it is 11:30 pm right now.

"Jeff?" I say.

"Yeah?"

"I am going to bed, I am really tired."

"Ok, I will go to bed too, I guess."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." I tell him.

"No, Jane I will go to sleep with you."

"Ok" I say and put the book on the shelf next to the bed. I lie down and face Jeff. I smile and cuddle closer to him. He then puts his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. Then I drift off to sleep…

Sally's point of view.

I put baby Liu in his crib and close the window and curtain. I look over to the crib and see Liu sleeping peacefully. I smile then exit the room closing the door behind me. I go back to my room and go to sleep.

Jeff's point of view.

Once I see Jane sound asleep, I fall sleep, until I hear….

Jane's point of view.

I wake up to find Liu crying. I get up and walk to his room. I scream when I find that he isn't in his crib! Not only that but there is blood on the walls and the window and some (a lot) on crib.

Everyone comes running to the baby room. Everyone comes except for the Rake.


	12. Damn the Rake!

Jeff's point of view.

Everyone comes to the Liu's room when they hear Jane scream. I am the first one to get there. I look around the room and see blood everywhere. Then I see Jane in the center curled up in a ball crying and sobbing. I quickly wrap my arms around her and try to calm her down. Then everyone comes in the room.

"WHOEVER DID THIS IS GOING TO DIE!" I yell.

"W-Who would do this to a b-baby!" Jane said still sobbing.

"Can you guys keep it down I am trying to sl-HOLY SHIZ NUTS!" BEN said. "WHAT THE FRUCK HAPPENED!"

"We don't know what happened! All we know is that this happened!" Slender said.

"I know who did it…"Hoodie said.

"The R-Rake did i-it." Masky said.

"How do you know?!" I say.

Together they both say, "We smell his sent in here…"

"Do you know where he went?" I ask.

"Y-Yes, we do…" they both answer.

"We must find him!" BEN says.

"Ok! All the men go and all the women stay here. BEN you count as a woman." Slender says. BEN gives slender a glare then walks away

"N-No!" says Jane.

"No, Jane you must stay here! It is far too dangerous outside!" I tell her.

"F-Fine." She says.

(2 hours later)

Jane's point of view.

I pack Jeff some food with two more extra knives.

I sit on the bed staring at the floor.

"Ready to go?" I ask Jeff while still staring at the floor

He comes and kneels down next to me. His hand lifts up my cheek. Then we kiss.

I slowly break the kiss, and then say, "Bring back our baby." He hugs me then says, "I will. I promise. I will die for our baby if I have to."

A tear escapes my eye and Jeff wipes it away with his thumb.

We walk hand in hand to the front door of the mansion.

Jeff kisses me goodbye and off they all go.

Then Sally says, "Has anyone seen BEN? He was supposed to stay home….."


	13. AN! PLEASE READ!

A/N:

SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. 2 REASONS WHY.

I HAVE BEEN READING JEFFXJANE FANFICS ON WATTPAD AND ON HERE.

I HAVE BEEN READIND SHE'S MINE ON WATTPAD AND JEFFXJANE FAILED DINNER PARTY ON THIS WEBSITE.

BOTH ARE VERY GOOD STORIES. I RECOMMEND YOU TO CHECK THE STORIES OUT.

REASON #2,

I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON MY OTHER STORY, THE LIFE OF A CREEPYPASTA.

AND I ALSO HAVE FAMILY STUFF I HAVE TO DO. (A.K.A CHORES.)

THIS WEEK I HAVE NOTHING PLANNED SO I WILL TRY TO POST A NEW CHAPTER TO BOTHH STORIES. THIS ONE AND LIFE OF A CREEPYPASTA.

I THANKYOU FOR READING THIS FANFIC.

PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFICS!

BYE! :)

-Awesome CreepypastaGirl.


	14. The End

Jeff's pov.

As we walk through the woods, Masky and Hoodie say that we are getting closer.

We decide to take a break. Eyeless Jack takes out his GPS to see where we are…..

"WHAT THE HELL?"

I turn my head to see BEN standing in front of Eyeless Jack.

"BEN where did you come from?!" I say.

"Oh well, um, you see, I, when EJ was packing his stuff I decided to go in the GPS and hide, so I can come with you guys."

"I told you to stay home!" slender says.

"Pish, Posh!" BEN says.

(2 HOURS LATER)

We rest then continue are search.

"Are we there yet?" BEN asks.

"No one told you to come…" Laughing Jack says.

"We are h-here….." Masky and Hoodie say.

Then all of a sudden we are surrounded by bright red lights.

We all here a babies cry.

"We know it's you, RAKE! SHOW YOURSELF!" I yell.

He comes out with Liu in his claws.

"Let my child go!" I scream.

I lose control over the 'feeling' and I get out my knife. Then the others get out there weapons.

He puts Liu in a cage made for dog and Liu starts to cry.

I then run at him and start to stab the rake.

The others are now gone for some reason and I feel something scratch me.

I look at my chest and it is covered in blood. I fall to the floor in a pool of my own blood and cough some up.

I then see the Rake carry Liu and then he starts to eat him my child.

I failed.

I scream and then I try to stand up. I stab the Rake in the head then I kill him.

I look at Liu and scream.

Then last thing I remember is that I walk into the woods alone with my knife in hand.

I stop and stab myself.

I continue to stab myself until I die.

THE END!

A/N:

Not really the end, I am making a sequel!

But anyways, thank you everybody for reading this fanfic, even though it was really bad.

This was my first fanfic though.

So yeah, review and if you have any ideas for the sequel, let me know bye!

-AwesomeCreepypastaGirl.


End file.
